After the War
by IMAGINE0261
Summary: After the battle at Hogwarts. HP/GW M for later chapters.


I through the wand right over the bridge and I watched it disappear. I just looked at the castle and the damage that's been done. I turn to Hermione and Ron and I don't know what to say. They both nod and grab each other's hand and it causes a pain in my chest and I know what I need to do next.

I turn to Ron, "I have to find Ginny." He nods as I'm already walking past them.

"-"

I'm holding my mom and brother as we cry over all the people we lost. I hear the room get quiet and I look up. I let go of my mom and brother and slowly stand and I almost can't believe what I am seeing. He's walking towards me slowly and I start to do the same but I can't stand the slow pace, its just taking to long. I run to him and he catches me as I collide with him. He pulls my head from his chest and pulls me into a kiss. We've never shared such a kiss, it is so consuming. It's life affirming, its apologetic, and its love. I don't know how long we were like that but we broke apart when we heard the buzz of people talking.

"Harry." I say breathless after everything that's happened. "I thought you were dead." I say as tears start again.

"-"

She's crying because of me, something I never want to happen ever again.

"Gin, I…"

"I know." She says, "You had to, but please… never again, harry I… I can't…. please."

"Never." I tell her as I pull her closer to me. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." She says moving to look me in the eye and I fell in love with her all over. "I need to be with them now will you please come for a bit? I have teddy he's amazing and…"

She doesn't even need to finish. "Anything you want Ginny I don't want to be away from you right now."

She takes my hand and leads me over to our family, the people who have meant more to me than anyone has, and the family who treats me just like their own.

"I am so sorry." I say as I choke on my own tears.

"Harry Potter, never apologize to us again do you understand?" Mrs. Weasley tells me as she hugs me so tight.

"Yes." She lets me go and I find Ginny's hand and pull her to me.

"Teddy." I say as the little baby crawls towards Ginny. She picks him up and his hair changes to the same red as Ginny.

She blushes, "I've been watching him when I can."

She tries to hand him to me but he hold tight to her. "I'll try later when I've showered and look more human." I tell her. She nods.

"I am so sorry, but do you mind if I go take a shower and sleep."

"Yes, of course… oh you must be hungry." Mrs. Weasley says as she gets up.

"Please Mrs. Weasley it's okay I'm okay please stay till you are ready."

"Thank's Harry." She says.

"um… would you mind if I take Ginny with me. I really don't want to be alone right now." I ask nervously.

She looks between us and Mr. Weasley before turning back to us and nods, "Okay."

"I'll take Teddy mum." Ginny says grabbing some stuff and taking his hand back.

"-"

We walk past Gryffindor tower and I turn to look at Harry and his face is determined so I fallow. We keep walking and I can't keep it in, "Harry, where are we going?" I ask him squeezing his hand a little to get his attention.

"Room of requirement." He says simply. We stand in front of the entrance and he closes his eyes. The door appears and he opens it.

"I thought it was no longer..." I say as I slip in and stop as I see what he conjured up.

"I fixed it and I really need a quiet place with just you for right now." He says with a slight blush on his cheeks.

I smile at that, after everything we've been through he blushes at wanting to be alone with me in this room. I look around and notice it's the same colors as the Gryffindor dorms, but there is a bed that looks like it will feel like heaven the second I lay on it. I notice a bassinet and I lay Teddy in it and walk over to Harry.

"Harry, go shower first. I'll get some food and get teddy settled and then I'll shower and we can talk." I say as he just stands staring at me.

"-"

I lay on the bed looking at Teddy who still had Ginny's hair color and my mind wonders off and I wonder if our kids will have red hair like hers or will they be black like mine. He's sleeping so peacefully and I hope one day I'll be able to sleep without jumping at every noise. The door to the bathroom opens and her red hair is pulled back and what she's wearing makes her more beautiful. My t-shirt and her shorts make me stop breathing. She walks over to me and sits next to where I am laying. I take her hand and pull her to lie down so I could pull her tight against me. "I love you Gin."

"I know, I love you too." She says breathless as if she didn't know till just now.

I kiss her and try to pull her closer and she laughs.

"What?" I ask pulling away.

She holds on to me and smiles. "I don't think I can be any closer unless I was you Harry." She giggles.

I can feel the slight blush on my cheeks and she giggles again and puts her hand on my face and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Tell me something Harry." She says running her hand through my hair.

"Anything."

"Why me?" she says shyly, her eyes leaving mine as she bites her lip.

"You're everything, always." I whisper at her insecurity, the thought of her not knowing just how much I love her. How these last few months have been hell without her and never again will I ever try to leave her again. Not now that she's in my arms and it's the best feeling in the world.

"There are prettier girls, Harry. You could have anyone." She whispers as her hand runs over my chest.

"They aren't you." I put my hand on her chin and move her face so I can look her in the eyes. "You see me as Harry. I feel so comfortable with you. You've seen me cry, angry, frustrated, in love, mad as hell… Gin you're this fierce, smart, beautiful…." I pause to run my hand down her side as I tell her all this. "The one person I can be 100% myself with without any hesitation. You understand me more than anyone. You know what its like to have Riddle in your head and I would do anything if I could have changed that, but Ginny it's something I love about you because it means you understand everything I've done and I never have to explain that part of my life." I kiss her and pull her closer still. I can't get enough of her in my arms.

"Harry, I love you, you need to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning." She says running her hands through my hair. I nod and close my eyes.

"-"

I wake to Harry still sleeping. He still has a strong grip on me but I can hear Teddy starting to cry with hunger. I try to untangle myself but I wake him. "I'm sorry, I tried not to wake you."

"It's okay, where are you going?" he asked hurt in the back of his voice.

"I'm just getting Teddy, he's hungry." I get up and grab him from his crib and a bottle and sit back on the bed.

Harry moves closer and puts his arm around me and looks down at Teddy. Teddy changes his hair to Harry's black and I smile as his eyes stay the same as mine.

"He likes you." I whisper and kiss his cheek.

He smiles at me before looking back at the baby in my arms. "I'm going to make sure you have a good childhood. I promise to be there." I smile at Harry and look back at Teddy.

"Well you… he is yours now technically." I tell him.

"I have no idea what to do with a baby." Fear laced in his voice.

I laugh "Relax Harry. I'll help."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?" I turn to him and see his nervousness. "What?"

"Well since I have Teddy now and I don't want to be without you, do you think you could…maybe…. if you'd like…"

"Harry just says what you're trying to say."

"Will you move in with me?" he asks and lowers his head.

I am sure I look shocked I take his hand and he looks back at me, "Yes, but I still have a year of school left and Harry…"

"We'll figure it out, please?"

"Yes." I kiss him hard.

We pull apart as Teddy giggles and pulls a piece of my hair.

We laugh, "Come on we should get some breakfast."

"Do we have to go down there, everyone's going to be there?" she says looking at the door.

"Yes, believe me they will leave you alone or they'll come face to face with my Bat-Buggy Hex." I tell him. "Here you take Teddy." I hand him the baby.

"-"

I stop Ginny before entering the Great hall. I pull her to me and kiss her, I nod and she opens the door. She leads me to where the other Weasley's are and I sit. She takes Teddy and hands me a plate. "Eat." She demands.

"Yes ma'am." I pile food on my plate and start to eat.

"Oh, Harry. You are so thin." Mrs. Weasley says sitting across from me.

"I'll eat I promise." I take a big bite to prove I'm eating.

"Did you sleep okay?" She asks looking me over.

I smile and glance at Ginny who's making Teddy laugh. "For the first time in a long time I did." I look back at her and see her smile. "I'd like to talk to you and Mr. Weasley in private after breakfast if that's okay?" I ask her.

"Of course, Harry." She says as she gives me a confused look.

"Harry?"

I turn to see professor McGonagall. "Professor."

"Mr. Potter I'd like to talk to you for a moment if you have one?" she asks.

"You can say whatever you need to in front of the Weasley's Professor." I tell her and continue eating.

"I'd like to offer you a position here at Hogwarts. We need a new D.A.D.A. professor and I'd like to offer it to you first." She tells me.

I choke on a piece of my breakfast. Ginny pats me on the back as her eyes turn to concern. "What about Ginny and Teddy?" it's the first thing I can think of.

"What about Miss. Weasley?" she asks looking between us.

" I… I don't…" I stutter.

"He's trying to say that he doesn't want to be separated from me and Teddy." Ginny says.

"Yeah, I want her with me." I look at our new Headmistress and she looks Ginny and my hands that are clasped tightly together and Teddy who Ginny is still holding.

"I think I can arrange something if her parents approve. " she says looking at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

They look at each other before nodding. "So Mr. Potter do you accept?"

I look at Ginny and she's smiling. I look at Teddy and I think if this is what I want. "Yes." I say as I look at Ginny.

"I'll get everything together and let you know what the arrangements will be." she says before walking away.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…."

"Please Harry, Arthur and Molly."

"Okay Arthur and Molly can we talk?"

"Yes." They both say and we get up and walk out of the great hall and down the corridor a bit.

We stand there for a moment before Mr. Weasley breaks the silence. "Harry, what do you want to talk about?"

"I love Ginny. She means the world to me and I know I hurt her and I will spend the rest of my life making that up to her." I say as I fiddle with my hands. I move my gaze from my hands to look at the people that have been like parents to me. "I want to marry her. I need her and I want to spend my life waking up to her. I already asked her if she would move in with me and she said yes. I just wanted to tell you how I feel about her and that I want to marry her." I say pulling the little box from my pocket. Mrs. Weasley gasps as she notices what it is. " I got this while we were away. We stopped at this little town and I saw it and just knew it was hers." I say trailing off as I look at the ring I have in my hand.

"Harry." Mrs. Weasley says.

"I know we are young and I'll wait as long as she wants, but…"

"Yes." Came a breathless voice behind me.

I freeze at the sound of her voice. Turn to see her flaming red hair come at me so slow. "Ginny?" I ask not believing that she's standing right there.

"You mean the world to me too Harry Potter, yes, always yes." She says finally standing right in front of me.

"This is not how I wanted to ask you." I tell her.

"I don't care." She says before she puts her hand in my hair and crushes her lips to mine in a kiss that rivals the one we shared just the other day.

We brake apart when a throat clears behind me. I can feel the heat rush to my face and turn around.

"Welcome to the family." Mr. Weasley says shaking my hand as he smiles.

"Offically." Adds Mrs. Weasley as she hugs both Ginny and I tightly.

She lets us go and Mr. Weasley pulls Mrs. Weasley with him. "We'll give you two a few moments."

"Then you need to finish your breakfasts." Mrs. Weasley says.

I don't take my eyes off of Ginny. She glances behind her before she pulls me back for another kiss. I loose myself in her. The smell of her hair calms me just as much as it makes my heart race. I pull back to look at her and smile, my first real smile in such a long time. "I love you so much." I tell her knowing those words don't even compare to just how much I love her.

"I love you too." She says sweetly with a seductive note that makes my heart skip a beat.

I take the ring out of its box and place it on her hand. The 3 diamonds shining as it hits the morning light, but not as bright as her eyes.

"It's beautiful." We should get back before they send a search party. She says without letting up her grip on me.

"One more kiss." I tell her before giving her a chance to say anything I kiss her.

"-"

We walk back into the great hall with big smiles and walking closer. Harry has his arm around me and we sit back at the table.

"Why are you too so happy?" Ron asks making a fake gaging sound.

I look at Harry to see if her wants to share he nods his head. I look back at Ron and see the confused faces of the Weasleys and Hermione. Harry lets go of my hand and rests it on my thigh as I lift it on to the table for everyone to see.

"Merlin." Hermione says grabbing Ginny's hand. "Where did you get this?" she asks looking back at me.

I can't help but smile; I have future, a future with the most amazing women. "When we were in that small town for a few days. I saw it in the window and knew it had to be hers." Harry says moving his hand a little higher. I can see his eyes darken a little as he looks back at me and smiles. I smile back.

"You're going to marry my little sister?" Ron finally says.

"Yes." Harry says looking at him.

It was another minute before Ron spoke again. "You hurt her I hurt you."

"You hurt him I hurt you." Ginny says right back. "Don't forget who throws the best Bat-Buggy Hex." She says eyeing Ron and her other brothers. Ron stopped talking after that.

"Please don't spread it around I'd rather not have a media frenzy." Harry says.

"Never Harry." Mrs. Weasley says. "Oh I can't wait." She gushes.

"-"


End file.
